Mr Smith's Great Adventures
by LOTRlover1066
Summary: What if your History teacher keeps disappearing with a flash of red light, and went through time travel? This is what happens with Mr. Smith's 4th Period class. Prologue cowritten with CRAZYINCALIFORNIA
1. Prologue, Part 1

Mr. Smith's Great Adventure

Part I:

It was a normal day in History class when all of a sudden there was a great white flash. As if out of nowhere, a strange woman appeared. Mr. Smith exclaimed then, "Mary-Beth? What are you doing here? How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be teaching right now? What's going on?" Before Mary-Beth could answer there was a great flash of yellow light! There stood 14-year old versions of the Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth. The students were staring dumbstruck at their teacher and the strange woman, Mary-Beth, who were now 14. Then a red flash of light occurred and the two were gone. At that point a student named Laura shouted, "What the hell happened to our teacher?" Chaos broke loose in the classroom as students started to panic.

Meanwhile, after the Paleolithic ages, sometime during the River Valley civilizations Period of time Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appear. They seemed to have appeared somewhere along the Nile River. After wandering around for a while they were found by the Egyptians and taken to their king, King Tutankhamen. He was having a very important meeting with his advisor, Barney. King Tut was discussing the new dance he created, the mummy and was giving a very good demonstration to Barney and his guests. But, before they could join King Tut and Barney in doing the Mummy, there was another flash of red light! Barney seeing that the guests had disappeared fainted!

Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appeared where the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers split. After once again wandering around aimlessly they were found by locals, the Sumerians, and were taken to their leader, Hammarabi. They found themselves in front of another leader of a civilization where he was discussing a new law with his advisor, Bob the Builder. Along with that they were discussing their views on justice and civil and criminal law. All of the sudden a strange man came in (consequently he looked a lot like Mr. Smith, maybe an ancestor) and said he had found the pig ear that Hammarabi was looking for and that he wanted another pig ear to replace the one that he was giving to him. At that point another flash of red light and the time travelers were once again gone.

In the middle of the Indian valley somewhere close to the Indus River Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appeared. Off in the distance they could see some Harappa, or the locals, washing their clothing in the river. A band of people seemed to be following an old man around he was flanked by the ancient Harappa version of bodyguards. Strangely enough those bodyguards looked like Teletubbies! The sun seemed to have facial features to it and whispering to the leader of the bodyguards, maybe a spy. Heading over to the man they realized that it was Buddha and he was drinking with the men of the close by village. Mr. Smith perplexed by the fact that Buddha was drinking moonshine was going to investigate mans strange behavior that had never made it into the history books but never got the chance to. The red light took over the moving couple and they were once again thrown into the time stream.

When next Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appeared they weren't next to a river. No they were in a market place watching a man teach a class on democracy. The teacher appeared to be Socrates and then that would mean they were in a city-state. Socrates was using his method and was going on about direct democracy and representative democracy. Everyone was paying close attention except for two strange creatures. They looked like present day Big Bird and Elmo and they were talking excitedly over if their ears were correct they were talking about how pretty they thought the other looked. Unfortunately before they could confirm what they had heard another flash of red light took them away from the marketplace.

Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appeared in what seemed like the same place as the first time, in the middle of the desert. Not knowing the exact latitude and longitude but having a good idea of where they were Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth headed in the direction of the Valley of the Kings. There they came across the man known as Howard Carter who looked like he had just made the greatest discovery of all time. But the poor man hadn't had any sleep in a week! A choir consisting of Barney, Bob the Builder, the Teletubbies, the Baby Sun, Big Bird, Elmo, and Dora the Explorer were following around Howard Carter and constantly singing "Fish Heads"! Before they could silence the raving lunatics from children's television another flash of red light took them home.

Almost as soon as they had left, Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth had returned with a flash of red light to the present in Mr. Smith's 4th Period class. Mr. Smith had thought that as soon as he had gone that his class would have left or run amuck was surprised to see his class all in their seats except Laura who was leading the class in a song. With a flash of purple light Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth were returned to their normal ages and the class stopped singing. Mary-Beth disappeared with a flash of white light and the class returned to normal, or so they thought. Tune in next time for the next great adventure of Mr. Smith!


	2. Smith and Jones

Part III: Smith and Jones

It was another boring day in History Class. Mr. Smith was lecturing his 4th Period class on the importance of WWII. Then, all of a sudden, there was a great flash of white light. Yet again, Mary-Beth stood in the doorway of the classroom. Mr. Smith closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. After a minute he said, "Please tell me you didn't just appear again? I do have to teach." "Sorry Steve" she said "But I'm afraid that I can't say I didn't." Then, the now famous red light sent them back into time travel. "Where is the light taking us _this_ time?" the couple thought. Meanwhile, back in the classroom, a student named Laura exclaimed 'He's gone! Free time!" Within a few seconds, the class became chaotic.

Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth appeared what they believed to be back in Egypt near what they assumed to be the legendary lost ark. This surprised them because they never expected to go to another part of the world by their new kind of time travel because they had gotten used to going back in time, most recently to the French Revolution, instead of around the globe. Off in the distance they could see a man with a cowboy-like hat and equipped with a whip. He was patrolling and it appeared as if he was looking for something. The travelers both had a pretty good idea on who he was, but weren't going to get too excited because the other people that they had interacted with either had very strange habits, or weren't anything like they had been described in History books. They finally approached him. Mary-Beth said, "Good morning sir. Looking for something?" "Good morning to you too young travelers" he said "No, I'm just patrolling making sure no enemies show up. So, who might you two be?" Mr. Smith said, "I'm Steve Smith and this is Mary-Beth." "How do you do?" the stranger said, "I'm Indiana Jones."

The travelers were not all that surprised because they had expected this to be the famous archeologist and treasure hunter, Indiana Jones. "You don't have any bad or unusual forms of entertainment or facts that no one knows about do you?" asked Mr. Smith. "Well, I go looking for treasure, I run from bad guys, hunt gold, and I hate snakes. Why?" "It's a long story," replied Mary-Beth" "So, what's the story?" asked Indiana. And so, Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth told Indy their story starting from going to Egypt before (TWICE), India, Greece, the Middle East, and the French Revolution with a flash or red light, and how Mary-Beth appeared in the doorway of Mr. Smith's classroom when he was in the middle of a lecture with a flash of white light, and their journey from when they were turned back to 14 years of age. Indy was very amazed by this. Mary-Beth, seeing how amazed he was, replied, "I told you it was a long story." Indy replied, "You were right. It was long, but also quite confusing. I'm still trying to make some sense out of the Buddha and Napoleon incidences. You've had odd behavior from well-known people on both experiences and you would most likely expect for that to happen this time as well, no?" "Yes we were. We were worried that that would be you," Mr. Smith said. "Well, if I have any say in it, it won't be"

The three travelers wandered around Egypt and showed Indy where they were captured by the Egyptians, where they met with King Tut and Barney, and where they saw the choir of lunatics from children's TV following around Howard Carter singing "Fish Heads". That memory got "Fish Heads" stuck in both of their heads though. Indy showed them the entrance to the ark, where he had the truck chase, and where he had the fight with the big guy right next to the airplane. The travelers were very surprised with the fact that Indy knew almost as much about Egypt as they did, if not more. But, that was expected. They had only taught about Egypt, and had appeared and were only there for about 5-10 minutes, 15 minutes tops. Indy was amazed that they knew so much about Egypt when they had only been there for a number of minutes and then vanished again.

Soon, Indy got news from his sidekick, Sannah, that their enemy, Heinous, was approaching their headquarters and that he needed his help now. Indy set off, but not without bringing his newfound friends. The two travelers were very confused about their enemy's name. Mr. Smith asked Indy, " Does Heinous mean something like…" "…Evil? Yeah it does. I've been pondering on the literal meaning of his name for weeks. I hope I don't have to deal with snakes again." So, the three of them set out on their journey. They didn't know what it had in store for them.

Meanwhile, at Indy and Sannah's hideout Sannah was trying to find a way to keep Heinous from reaching there. He was wondering what was taking Indy so long. "Maybe the snakes from the Ark found him or something like that," he thought. But, 10-15 minutes later Heinous arrived. He was dragging an amazingly large, and probably heavy because he was dragging it, wooden box that was making noise. Heinous turned to Sannah, set the box down flat and leaned on it, and said, "Now, where is Jones? I have a present for him." "I don't know" replied Sannah, "He's always busy so I never see him." This wasn't all making it up right on the spot. Indy was always busy, but Heinous knew that Indy wouldn't be out of contact with Sannah.

Five more minutes passes and Indy and his friends arrived. "I've been waiting for you Jones," Heinous replied. "Why?" Indy asked. "I have a present for you" he replied, "Come. Closer." Indy wasn't THAT stupid! He was in no mood to be in any sort of alliance with his enemy. But, approaching him would probably be the only way to save Sannah and keep his friends safe. Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth went and hid behind Sannah so no one would know they were there. In the meantime, Heinous opened the wooden box he had been leaning on, and out came the biggest cobra Sannah, Mr. Smith, Mary-Beth, or Indy had ever seen in their whole lives. Indy was terrified. He said quietly to himself, "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Heinous was grinning big and replied, "I knew you'd love him."

No sooner had he said that the cobra began to advance on Sannah. Mr. Smith and Mary-Beth picked up a huge boulder nearby and threw it at the cobra right in the jaw. He was of course very angry about this. Then, Indy did something unexpected. He took his whip, and lashed it in the cobra's eyes. Mary-Beth then discovered that the lance she had at the March on Versailles on their last adventure was all of a sudden right next to her. She took it, and threw it right for the cobra's heart. It was deadly accurate. The snake fell over and died. And, with him went Heinous because the amazingly large cobra had fallen right on top of him. Indy went to Sannah and his friends to make sure they were alright. He and Sannah thanked then for their help. Indy then asked them to try and visit again. But, there was no knowing where and when the light would take over. Ironically, just them a great flash of red light returned them to the US.

Mr. Smith's class was still very chaotic. But, the classroom fortunately wasn't a mess. He shouted to his class, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING OUT OF YOUR SEATS! I EXPECTED BETTER BEHAVIOR FROM ALL OF YOU!" "Sorry Mr. Smith" the student named Laura replied, "We needed to stretch." Then a white flash took Mary-Beth from the classroom. And the class was disappointed to return to their lecture about World War II. Then the class returned to normal until the red light would take over their lives once more.


End file.
